


Fuzzy

by Gage



Series: Father’s and Son’s [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future, Gen, Humor, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: Good news?





	Fuzzy

**Disclaimer:** **I do not now nor have I ever owned the characters of Queer as Folk. They belong to their respective owners Russell T. Davies, Ron Cowen and Daniel Lipman, Showtime.  
**  

 ~*~

“I am a fa… fash… fasher!” 

  
The dark haired teenager looked up from his place on the floor. His clothes were in disarray, the laces on his weather worn boots were untied. The world as he knew it had turned upside down with out telling him. 

He was sure he’d been floating a minute ago but now he was on some sort of hard surface. The bright lights in his eyes made him shut his eyes.  

_“Gah!”_

  
“Are you sure he’s mine?”

  
_“Get it away!"_

  
“Yep, he is definitely your son.” 

  
The voices were familiar echoes, almost too familiar. If it weren’t for his current state of mind he would’ve been at least a little nervous or afraid. Judging by the stupid grin on his face he was neither. He grunts when his body is hauled off the floor and begins to move all on its own. 

He was floating again. 

  
“What do you mean definitely mine?” The second voice is somewhere near his head. “If I remember correctly you pulled something like this age, fallowed by a lovely…”

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence.”

“Why not? It’s not like the boys coherent.”

…

“You think he’ll remember this in the morning?”

  
He looks up at the fuzzy faces above floating. He doesn’t like the mean brown one. 

“I’m a faaaaasssssher…” he starts to laugh almost manically. 

The two swing his heavy body up onto the large sofa. Sighing, the first shakes his fuzzy blond head in amusement. 

  
~*~

  
“I suppose you two had nothing to do with this?” The ‘mean brown one’ was now at foyer. 

The two teenagers at least had the good grace to look ashamed.

“We tried to stop him Mr. Kinney…” 

“Yeah…” 

  
“Least you brought him home in one peace.” He smirked looking back as his partner catered to their very drunk son. 

Who was apparently a father...HOLY FUCK. 

**Author's Note:**

> So a While back I asked for prompts and it didn’t pan out as I planned. I came across them today and churned this out. I can’t remember who gave me these but if you remember please tell me. Cause the credit goes to you. 
> 
> Obviously this is part of my Father’s and Son’s series before the kid’s arrival. Is it sad that he still has no name? lol.
> 
> * * *


End file.
